My Super Star
by ghwen
Summary: "Sampai saat itu tercapai, tetaplah di sisiku Hinata. Aku janji tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu" bisakah Naruto memenuhi janjinya ? semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan . RnR thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masih abal, banyak kekurangan, tolong kritik dan sarannya. thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

Naruto duduk dengan lesu di depan kontrakannya, menatap jalan yang sepi dengan perasaan hampa dan Hinata masih dengan setia duduk menemaninya. Dia terlihat murung karena gagal mengikuti audisi sebagai actor dalam sebuah drama.

"Hey, tidak apa. Masih banyak kesempatan lain" kata Hinata meraih tangan naruto Naruto.

Naruto menoleh lemah pada Hinata yang ada di sampingnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Hey Hinata, sudahlah. Kau tidak bosan selalu bersama orang seperti dia? kau tidak malu eh, bersama orang yang berkata suatu saat dia akan menjadi bintang terkenal? tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada bukti nyata. Dia hanya anak yatim piyatu dan seorang pembual Hinata" cibir Deidara senior Hinata, yang berdiri angkuh dengan melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada sambil melirik sinis pada Naruto.

Naruto menghempaskan tangan Hinata dengan kesal dan berbalik hendak pergi masuk ke dalam kontrakan karena geram melihat tingkah meremehkan dari Deidara.

Hinata yang terkejut dengan perkataan seniornya itu, dan merasa tidak terima karena Naruto di remehkan membuat Hinata terbakar emosi . Dia berdiri dengan kasar tepat di depan Deidara menatap Deidara penuh keyakinan.

"T-tidak! N-Naruto tidak seperti itu! A-aku yakin, suatu saat dia akan jadi bintang terkenal! D-dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan selalu bersamanya. M-melindungi cita – citanya karena…"

"K-karena aku…"

"M-mencintainya" Kata Hinata tegas dan penuh percaya diri.

Hati Hinata terasa menghangat, kata – kata yang selama ini hanya bisa dia pendam akhirnya dapat dia keluarkan juga. Naruto yang belum pergi jauh dari Hinata hanya melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya, tertegun dan tidak percaya atas pendengarannya. Walau begitu terlihat kesungguhan di setiap kata yang Hinata ucapkan, membuat Naruto sadar bahwa Hinatalah yang dia butuhkan. Walau dunia membencinya, asalkan ada Hinata sudah cukup baginya. Walau masih membatu tanpa berganti posisi, senyum Naruto yang semula menghilang pun mengembang.

Deidara hanya mendecih kesal dan berlalu pergi, tidak suka dengan perkataan Hinata yang menurutnya tidak akan terjadi. "cih, melindungi cita – citanya ? memuakkan" cibir Deidara berjalan angkuh meninggalkan dua orang yang terlihat menyebalkan yang masih berdiri di depan kontrakan kecil itu.

Hinata bernafas lega melihat Deidara pergi.

'Greep' Tiba – tiba Hinata merasakan seseorang telah mengenggam tangannya dengan erat. Hinata yang terkejut pun menoleh ke belakang, ke arah kontrakan Naruto.

Terlihat Naruto tersenyum tulus padanya "Terimakasih, kau membuatku tetap bertahan dan percaya pada cita – citaku yang hampir ku tinggalkan" Ucap Naruto.

"Sampai saat itu tercapai, tetaplah di sisiku Hinata. Aku janji tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu!" Janji Naruto membuat Hinata bersemu merah

"I-iya, A-ayo berusaha bersama Naruto" Desis Hinata

**3 tahun kemudian,**

Hinata telah menjadi heiress Hyuga yang cantik dan anggun, sementara Naruto telah mencapi cita – citanya. Naruto berhasil menjadi bintang terkenal dan tampan, banyak gadis – gadis mengidolakannya. Walau begitu, Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya. Menggenggam tangan gadis mungil yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan merasa berharga, Hyuga Hinata.

Sekarang tanggal 27 Desember, hari special untuk Hinata kekasih rahasianya.

Naruto ada di sebuah toko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin pernikahan.

"_Hari ini aku akan melamarnya dan mengenalkannya pada dunia, aku tidak ingin terus menyembunyikan keberadaannya lagi. Semoga keseriusanku ini akan menjadi kado terindah untuknya. Hinata, aku mencintaimu" Pikir Naruto bahagia.  
_

"Hemm, yang itu bagus. Tolong di ukir inisial NH ya.." Kata Naruto menunjuk sepasang cincin.

"Pilihan yang bagus, tunggu sebentar ya.." Kata penjaga toko ramah.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Naruto pun menelfon kekasih tercintanya.

"Hay Hinata, kau di mana?" Tanya Naruto menyeringai.

'A-aku di butik Hyuga, K-kenapa Naruto?' Tanya Hinata.

"Jadi, seperti itu sambutan untuk kekasihmu keh?" Goda Naruto.

'B-bukan B-begitu' Rajuk Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Kau sudah bosan padaku heh?" Sahut Naruto.

'N-naruto.. kenapa bicara seperti itu?' Jawab Hinata kecewa, membuat Naruto semakin puas.

"Akh… aku lelah Hinata" Kata Naruto di buat – buat sedingin mungkin.

'N-naruto…' Desis Hinata.

"Ini pesanan anda" Kata penjaga toko menyerahkan pesanan Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memeriksa pesanan sambil menyeringai mendengarkan suara Hinata yang terdengar gelisah dan gugup di telefon.

'N-naruto, sebenarnya A-ada apa denganmu? K-kenapa kau bicara seperti I-itu?' Cicit Hinata.

Sedikit rasa bersalah tersemat di hati Naruto karena membuat Hinata khawatir.

_'Tetapi ini bagian dari rencananya kan? Setelah Ini aku akan menghampiri Hinata dengan taburan bunga dan memasangkan cincin di jari manis gadis itu. Jadi, bertindak jahat sedikit tidak apa kan? Toh, ini hanya pura – pura' Pikir Naruto memantabkan Hatinya._

"Hemm maaf Hinata, sebaiknya kita pu-"

'Kyaa… itu Uzumaki Naruto kan? Artis terkenal itu kan?' Terdengar teriakan fans girls yang menyadari keberadaan Naruto, membuat Naruto menggantung kata – katanya dan melihat ke arah teriakan mengerikan itu berasal. Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat para fansnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggerombol, memandangnya dengan takjub.

'Kyaa… dia tampan sekali'

'Kya… itu dia, di toko cincin'

Para fan's pun berlarian kearah Naruto, Naruto yang menyadarinya hanya mendelik kesal dan berlari pergi dari tempatnya untuk menghindar.

'Kya… Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto ' Teriakan itu semakin menggema.

'N-Naruto? K-kau baik – baik saja' Tanya Hinata di seberang telp. dengan khawatir.

"Hinata, kita bicara lain kali" Sahut Naruto meringis ketakutan sambil mematikan telp.

'_Naruto apa dia baik – baik saja? Bagaimana ke adaanya? Tadi berisik sekali, toko cincin?' Pikir Hinata tidak mengerti, mencerna setiap kata yang tadi di dengar dari tlp dengan samar – samar._

'D_i mana dia? Tuhan jagalah Naruto, di manapun dia berada' Batin Hinata khawatir._

Naruto terus berlari dari kejaran para fans girls yang terlihat siap menerkamnya, dia merasa menyesal hari ini pergi sendirian tanpa pengawalan. Satu – satunya tujuannya sekarang hanya mobil putihnya yang dia parkir agak jauh di seberang tempatnya sekarang.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku memarkir mobil begitu jauh" Umpat Naruto kesal.

Naruto terus berlari dari fans – fansnya dan hendak menyabrang, sampai sebuah mobil berwarna pink melintas tiba – tiba dan tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Kyaa…" Teriak seorang gadis turun dari mobil. Naruto hanya terkulai lemah di aspal setelah mencium kasar mobil pink sang gadis.

"Hai, kau tidak apa?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah muda itu, mengguncang pelan tubuh Naruto yang terpejam tidak sadarkan diri.

Karena panic gadis itu membawa masuk Naruto ke mobilnya, membawa sang actor menuju rumah sakit sebelum para fans atau pengguna jalan yang lain melihatnya dan menuduhnya membunuh Naruto.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terlihat mondar - mandir dengan raut wajah cemas di depan pintu UGD.

Setelah lama menunggu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Ruang di mana Naruto berada masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Naruto Uzumaki?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir.

"Actor itu cukup kuat, tenanglah. Kita lihat hasil pemeriksaan selanjutnya" Kata Dokter itu berlalu pergi. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya menatap kepergian sang dokter dengan penuh harap.

Hampir 24 jam Naruto tak sadarkan diri, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu semakin khawatir dan tidak tenang. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya bisa duduk di samping Naruto atas ijin dokter, berdoa dan terus berharap Naruto segera sadar.

'N-Naruto, S-sadarlah.. A-aku M-menunggumu' Terdengar suara halus yang tidak asing di kepala Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ngg… dimana aku?" Desis Naruto meremas lemah rambut kepalanya.

"Kau? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah muda itu bersemangat dan berlari mencari dokter.

…

"Jadi, kau tidak ingat apapun Naruto?" Tanya dokter yang duduk di dekat Naruto, melihat catatan pemeriksaan Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Dokter bagaimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah muda cemas berdiri di sisi lain dokter itu.

"Menurut catatan, Naruto terkena amnesia. Tetapi tidak ada luka yang cukup serius dan membahayakan nyawanya" Terang dokter sambil membolak - balik catatan yang ada di tangannya.

"Jadi, apa dia tidak akan ingat apapun selamanya?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap Naruto penuh penyesalan, Naruto hanya terdiam ragu.

"Tidak selamanya, ini hanya amnesia sementara. Mungkin dengan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu atau hal – hal kecil yang istimewa akan mempercepat penyembuhannya" Terang dokter sambil mencatatkan beberapa resep dan terapi yang akan di ikuti Naruto untuk penyembuhan.

Selama 3 hari, gadis bersurai merah muda yang di ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu selalu telaten menjaga Naruto. Setelah 3 hari di rumah sakit Naruto di ijinkan keluar.

"Hay Sakura, kenapa banyak orang mengenaliku ?" Tanya Naruto polos memandang gadis cantik yang sedang memapahnya dengan hati - hati menuju mobil Sakura, karena hari ini Naruto telah di ijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Haha… kau ini actor, bisa di bilang kau ini bintang terkenal Naruto. Kau juga memiliki banyak fans tahu" Jelas Sakura bersemangat.

"D_an aku termasuk fans forever mu" Batin Sakura Bangga._

"Umm, dan kenapa tidak ada yang menjengukku selain kau?" Tanya Naruto membuat Sakura tertegun.

"Kau… dari SMA kau ini yatim piyatu dan tidak memiliki banyak teman" Terang Sakura menerawang jauh.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku menyebalkan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Bukan, kau sangat ramah dan baik. Sangat baik menurutku, tapi semua meragukanmu. Kau yang tidak memiliki apa – apa, ingin menjadi bintang terkenal" Cerita Sakura.

"Aku mengerti" Sahut Naruto tersenyu miris.

"Tapi aku berhasil kan Sakura?" lanjut Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura yang di sampingnya. Berusaha menghapus kesedihan di mata gadis itu dengan menunjukan bahwa Naruto baik – baik saja.

"Sepertinya kau banyak tahu tentangku, kau pasti gadis yang spesial bagiku. Apa kau kekasihku?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat, membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum penuh harap. Entah kenapa keegoisan menyelusup dalam hatinya.

"Y-ya, M-mungkin" Desis Sakura tergagap, Naruto hanya tertawa lebar melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Tidak salah lagi, kau pasti gadis yang aku sukai. Mulai sekarang kita pacaran, kau mau kan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

Sakura terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, tentu saja. Itu bagai impian terbesarnya, bersama orang sekaya dan terkenal bahkan tampan dan juga idola baginya. Manamungkin dia menolak?

"Di sini rumah sakit ini, akan menjadi saksi bisu akan hubungan kita" Jawab Sakura mantap, tersenyum ke arah Naruto penuh keyakinan.

...

Sudah berhari - hari Hinata mencari kesana – kesini keberadaan Naruto yang seakan lenyap di telan bumi. Telpnya yang tidak dapat di hubungi, apartemennya yang selalu kosong. Bahkan managernya yang kebingungan atas menghilangnya Naruto membuat Hinata tidak tenang. Dia tidak bisa tidur bahkan makan kalau Naruto belum di temukan.

Seperti biasa, Hinata pergi ke apartemen Naruto untuk memastikan dia sudah kembali atau belum.

Secercah kebahagiaan merasuki hati Hinata saat mengetahui pintu apartemen tidak di kunci, dengan perasaan bahagia Hinata masuk tanpa permisi.

"Naruto… " Panggil Hinata dengan suara bergetar, menahan perasaan bahagia yang tak dapat dia sembunyikan.

Sampai pemandangan pahit tergambar jelas di depan matanya, terlihat Naruto yang merangkul seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya. Hinata hanya dapat berdiri kaku di ambang pintu, berpegang erat pada knop menahan perasaannya yang tak menentu.

"N-naruto ? K-kau sedang apa ?" Tanya Hinata mencoba tetap tenang, menahan air matanya agar tidak menerobos keluar. Menahan perasaan perih yang menggores hatinya.

"Kau siapa ?" Tanya Naruto polos, sukses menghujam jantung Hinata. Hinata tersenyum miris dan melirik gadis di samping Naruto

"M-mungkin, A-aku bukan S-siapa – siapa" Jawab Hinata berlari pergi, membanting pintu apartemen dengan kasar. Naruto melihatnya penuh penyesalan , entah kenapa separuh hatinya merasa ingin mengejar gadis yang asing baginya itu. Tetapi melihat Sakura di sampingnya, perasaan itu pun lenyap seketika.

"Mungkin dia fansmu, kau sangat terkenal di sini" Sahut Sakura tersenyum ramah saat Naruto memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

Hinata berlari pergi dengan genangan air mata yang menyelimutinya, dia sangat terluka melihat kekasihnya. Hinata terus berlari dan berlari tidak perduli lagi dengan sekelilingnya atau siapapun yang ada di sana, tidak perduli lagi pada dunia atau siapapun yang memandangnya.

"Jadi, sesakit inikah melihat kenyataan?" Desis Hinata sinis, masih terus berlari.

Hinata berlari ke parkiran mobilnya hingga tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seorang pengusaha muda yang terkenal "Uchiha Sasuke"

"Kau-"

"Maaf-" Potong Hinata berlari pergi, Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat Hinata berlari menjauhinya.

Hinata terlihat seperti sesosok gadis mungil yang rapuh bagi Sasuke.

_"-menangis ?" Batin Sasuke._

_..._

**Maaf bila alur kecepetan, semoga tidak terlalu membingungkan. tunggu kelanjutannya ya... thanks**

**Maaf sudah mengecewakan Author tanpa nama**, **tapi Ghwen sedang berusaha memperbaiki, hehe maklum kalau sudah kebiasaan susah di hilangkan. Kalau untuk diskripsi, Ghwen akui memang belum bisa mahir menggambarkan yang Ghwen pikirkan dalam bentuk tulisan, ternyata rasanya sangat susah. Tapi Ghwen akan tetap mencoba lebih baik. thanks ya masukannya :)**

**Thanks Narutouzumaki.42**** NaruHina enggak ya? hemm? gimana ya? hehe... tunggu aja kelanjutannya, masih bimbang ma endingnya nih, hehe :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**warning : abal, gaje, typo berserakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. thanks...**

Melalui note yang ada di meja kerjanya, Naruto manghubungi Kakashi yang menjabat sebagai manager dan merangkap sebagai asisten pribadinya. menyuruhnya datang ke apartemen.

"Tidak biasanya kau menyuruhku datang kemari?" Tanya Kakashi saat sampai di apartemen Naruto.

Memang selama ini Naruto selalu melarang orang lain menyentuh area apartemennya, bahkan Kakashi orang kepercayaannya selalu menemui dan menunggu Naruto di area parkir atau lobi dan para petugas di apartemen selalu menjaga privasi Naruto dengan baik. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, tentu ini tidak berlaku untuk Hinata yang diam – diam selalu berkunjung.

Kakashi, Naruto dan Sakura duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Sakura dan Naruto yang duduk bersebelahan menatap Kakashi yang ada di depan mereka dengan ragu.

"Apa benar kau Kakashi seperti yang tercatat di Note ini?" Celetuk Naruto curiga, Kakashi memandang Naruto penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain – main Naruto! Jadi dia? Orang yang ingin kau beri kejutan itu? Sampai menyuruhku berbohong pada public, untuk bilang kau sedang berlibur mengunjungi sahabatmu di Suna" Cerocos Kakashi yang sempat panic karena Naruto menghilang dan keluar dari rencana awal.

"Kau tahu? Banyak orang mencarimu, termasuk gadis Hyuga yang kau bilang teman masa kecilmu itu! Haaah, sangat sulit menghadapi gadis Hyuga itu, dia pantang menyerah dan terus menggangguku. Selain itu, selama kau pergi aku harus bekerja keras menepis isu bahwa kau sakit parah sehingga perlu perawatan diam – diam. Selama kau tidak ada, begitu banyak tawaran job yang terbuang sia – sia. Kau malah menghilang sesukamu tanpa mengabariku! Untung saja, kau sedang tidak terikat kontrak. Jadi, sekarang jelaskan padaku! Kemana saja kau anak nakal!" Cerca Kakashi kesal.

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang tidak mengerti.

"Emm, apa kau bisa di percaya ?!" Tanya Sakura kurang yakin. Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan atas kata – kata Sakura, kepala Kakashi terasa berdenyut menghadapi dua bocah di hadapannya itu.

"Tentu saja! Kau kira untuk apa Naruto menjadikanku manager sekaligus asisten pribadinya jika aku tidak dapat di percaya ehh" Desis Kakashi kesal, Naruto hanya tertawa lebar meminta maaf.

"S-sebenarnya… s-sebenarnya…" Desis Sakura ragu, Kakashi semakin menatap Sakura tajam. Tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan Sakura.

"Aku amnesia !" Celetuk Naruto polos dan tanpa beban, sekejap Kakashi membulatkan matanya terkejut memandang Naruto.

"Hening"

"Hahaha…" Tiba – tiba Kakashi terbahak – bahak, Naruto dan Sakura cengo melihat Kakashi.

"Kau hebat sekali nak! Ektingmu semakin bagus, aku tertipu… haha" Celetuk Kakashi sambil tertawa terpingkal – pingkal.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak berekting! Aku serius tahu!" Kata Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Hening"

"Kau serius?" Tanya Kakashi memasang wajah serius, Naruto hanya mengangguk ngeri.

"Bakaaa! Apa – apaan kau! Jangan bergurau denganku heh!" Cerca Kakashi yang tiba – tiba menerjang Naruto sambil menggoncang – goncangkan Naruto meminta penjelasan.

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan di sampingnya, sementara Naruto hanya bisa pasrah.

Setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Naruto dan Sakura selama di rumah sakit akhirnya Kakashi lebih tenang.

"Jadi, hanya amnesia sementara eh?" Tanya Kakashi meminta kepastian, dan di sambut oleh anggukan lemah dari Naruto dan Sakura.

...

Setelah berbincang cukup lama dengan Kakashi dan Naruto akhirnya Sakura pamit pulang dan berjanji akan berkunjung lagi lain kali.

Kakashi mengamati apartemen Naruto yang terlihat rapi dan nyaman. Aroma lavender menyelimuti setiap ruangan memberikan ketenangan.

"Aku dulu selalu mengira apartemenmu sangat berantakkan, maka dari itu kau selalu melarangku datang. Aku tidak mengira kau pandai dalam tata ruang" Puji Kakashi, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis tadi? Aku sangat penasaran padanya, semua terasa abstrak bagiku. Kau tahu itu?!" Omel Kakashi kesal, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bersikap sok serius.

"Hehe, maaf… karena aku hilang ingatan. Sampai saat ini, yang ku tahu dari Sakura. Dia sudah mengenalku dan menyukaiku sejak awal aku merintis karier. Dia kagum dengan usahaku yang pantang menyerah. Sakura itu juga seorang model tahu!" Terang Naruto bangga.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, lalu kenapa dulu kau menyembunyikan Sakura dari public dan sekarang membawanya bersamamu?" Tanya Kakashi semakin penasaran.

"Entahlah, mungkin saat itu aku belum siap" Sahut Naruto asal – asalan sambil berjalan pergi mengambil minuman di dapur, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih duduk manis di depan Tv.

Ketika membuka almari es, Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat banyak makanan dan bahan makanan mentah di sana.

"_Apa dulu aku sering memasak? Aku kan actor terkenal, kenapa tidak memesan makanan saja" Pikir Naruto bingung._

"Baiklah, melihat kondisimu saat ini aku tidak akan menerima kontrak bermain film. Aku hanya mengijinkanmu melakuhkan pemotretan dan bermain iklan!" Teriak Kakashi di seberang ruangan.

"Terserah kau saja!" Balas Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Owh ya, kau juga harus ke rumah sakit lagi! Pastikan otakmu baik – baik saja, Baka!" Perintah Kakashi.

"Aku baru tahu, kau sangan perduli padaku eh" Sindir Naruto dengan seringai andalannya.

"Baka! itu karena kau bintangku!" Sahut Kakashi kesal.

Naruto kembali menghampiri Kakashi "Maaf merepotkanmu!" Desis Naruto menyodorkan Kakashi minuman, Kakashi tersenyum menerimanya.

"Kita sudah banyak mengalami hal buruk bersama, jadi aku akan melindungimu sekuat tenagaku" Sahut Kakashi menegak minumannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh harap pada Kakashi.

"Haha… kau tahu? Awalnya aku sempat mengira kau berkencan diam – diam dengan gadis Hyuga itu, karena aku pernah beberapa kali memergoki dia diam – diam ada di area parkir apartemenmu" Ungkap Kakashi menerawang jauh. Mengalihkan topic yang terasa menjadi serius baginya.

"Haiss… Kenapa kau terus membicarakan orang yang tak ku kenal heh? Membuatku pusing saja!" Gerutu Naruto dengan ekspresi memelas yang sengaja dia buat - buat, Kakashi hanya terkikik geli melihat Naruto. Entah kenapa dia merasa merindukan sikap konyol bintang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik itu.

…

Sasuke duduk termenung di apartemen barunya. Masih terbayang kejadian beberapa jam lalu di pikirannya. Kejadian dimana Sasuke yang bertahun – tahun tinggal di Suna kemudian bertemu Hinata. Gadis yang pernah diam – diam sangat dia puja dan menolaknya untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi, apakah itu takdir ? gadis yang selama ini dia hindari, malah menjadi orang pertama yang dia temui di Konoha. Kota yang pernah dia tinggalkan untuk melupakan gadis kecilnya itu.

…

Hinata sesenggukan menceritakan apa yang dialaminya pada Ino Yamanaka, sahabatnya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang staylist handal hanya dapat memandang iba pada Hinata yang sudah duduk berjam - jam dan menangis sendu di ruang tamunya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, mungkin Naruto berkata seperti itu karena ada fansnya di sana" Sahut Ino mengelus lembut punggung Hinata mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tapi kenapa mereka begitu dekat? Naruto juga tidak pernah menunjukan atau menceritakan tentang gadis itu padaku" Isak Hinata sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mungkin dia belum sempat, atau lupa" Jawab Ino gigih, yang masih setia duduk di samping Hinata. Mencoba untuk menguatkan hati dan memberi ketenangan pada Hinatanya.

"Tapi dia selalu menceritakan segalanya padaku jika dekat dengan orang lain, agar aku tidak salah paham!" Sahut Hinata tidak mau kalah.

"Atau mungkin dia menyembunyikannya dariku? Seperti dia menyembunyikanku dari dunia?" Desis Hinata terpancing emosi.

"Hey Hinata? Dulu saat dunia tidak pernah percaya pada Naruto, kau adalah gadis yang paling percaya dan memperjuangkannya. Kenapa kau jadi begini ?" Sahut Ino kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang tiba – tiba suka berfikir negative itu.

"Entahlah Ino, aku merasa-"

"Jika sekarang kau juga tidak percaya padanya, siapa lagi yang akan percaya padanya ?" Potong Ino sambil menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin hanya Ino yang mengetahui kebenaran hubungan Hinata dan Naruto, membuat wanita itu tidak rela bila kedua sahabatnya saling menyakiti hanya karena kesalah pahaman dan kurangnya komunikasi.

Sesaat Hinata tersenyum kearah Ino, berterimakasih akan nasehat sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu dia menjelaskan padaku." Sahut Hinata mencoba tetap tegar, Ino mengangguk setuju.

Berbeda dari biasanya, Naruto tidak menelfon Hinata untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar atau bahkan menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Hinata semakin gelisah, berbagai pikiran negative mempengaruhinya. Apalagi nomor Naruto yang tidak bisa di hubungi juga.

Beberapa hari Hinata terlihat murung dan tidak pergi lagi ke apartemen Naruto sejak kejadian itu, apa lagi tanpa kabar dari Naruto. Sementara di televisi, para wartawan semakin gencar memburu berita setelah melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura yang mereka tunjukan secara terang – terangan di depan public. Bukan hanya berita positif, bahkan isu miring banyak beredar antara hubungan Naruto dan Sakura. Tetapi kedua pihak belum mau angkat bicara dan masih menyembunyikan tentang amnesia yang di derita Naruto.

"Hai Hinata, pergilah temui dia jika itu mengganggumu" Sahut Ino kesal, Hinata menggeleng lemah mematikan televisinya dan membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa. Beberapa hari ini, Hinata memang sering menginap di rumah Ino karena merasa membutuhkan sahabatnya itu dalam masa – masa sulitnya ini.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana hah? Terlihat menyedihkan begini hemm ?" Solot Ino, berkacak pinggang di depan Hinata. Menghalangi pandangan Hinata pada televisi yang sudah mati itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakuhkan jika dia memutuskanku? Kau lihat kan, akhir – akhir ini di televisi dia bilang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis model bernama Haruno Sakura itu?" Solot Hinata kesal, Ino hanya mendelik tidak percaya. Akhir – akhir ini Ino merasa Hinata berubah, tidak ada lagi Hinata yang ramah, pemalu, sabar. Sekarang Hinata terlihat lebih mudah emosi, berperasangka buruk bahkan kurang percaya diri.

"T-tapi, dia tidak boleh mempermainkanmu Hinata! Paling tidak putuskan dia, kau bisa mendapat yang lebih darinya! " Protes Ino bergejolak kesal setelah akhir – akhir ini melihat Naruto yang terlihat mesra dan bahagia di depan kamera dengan kekasih barunya, tanpa memerdulikan keadaan dan perasaan Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris.

...

**Update cepet nih buat Namikaze TrueBlue PraZumaki,**

**Yah, kayaknya bakal ngecewain Mushi kara-chan nih, gimana ya endingnya..hehe. Owh ya, makasih ya masukannya.**

**Sipokeehh ! 2nd silent reader, semoga enggak kecewa ma endingnya nanti.** hihihi... *laughtevil

**Vicestering, maaf belum ghwen jelasin sebelumnya. Sebelum menghilang Naruto sudah meminta Managernya untuk mengatur liburan sebagai alibi untuk membuat kejutan pada Hinata. ****Jadi, gak ****ada yang merasa Naruto menghilang kecuali Hinata. Managernya juga sempat panik karena tiba - tiba ponsel Naruto mati. Tetapi dia berfikir positif, kalau itu sebagian dari rencana Naruto yang dia rancang sendiri. Sementara Hinata sendiri tidak bisa berbuat sembarangan karena setatusnya sebagai pacar 'rahasia'. Jika ia, salah bertindak. Dia bisa membuat naruto dlm masalah. Terus Sakura yang takut terkena masalah, dan kariernya hancur sebagai pendatang baru di modeling memilih menyembunyikan Naruto dan menjaganya sampai sembuh. Tapi Naruto malah salah paham sama sikap Sakura. haduuhh, rumitnya. ckckck...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan , semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. thanks yang sudah berkenan membaca. hehe.. jangan lupa kripik dan sarannya ya,**

Hari menjelang sore, Ino sudah lelah dan tidak berdebat lagi dengan Hinata. Ino sadar, sekuat apapun dia membujuk Hinata untuk berbuat tegas. Bagaimana pun Hinata butuh waktu untuk memantapkan hati dan tindakannya. Toh itu jalan hidup Hinata, jalan yang akan ia jalani sendirian. Dan Ino hanya dapat menasehati atau memperingatkan Hinata sebagai sahabatnya dan tidak dapat berbuat lebih.

"Hai, sudahlah Hinata. Lupakan sejenak si baka dobe! lebih baik kau segarkan pikiranmu itu, kau sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup tahu!" Protes Ino sambil berdandan di depan kaca.

Hinata yang berbaring di kasur lebar milik Ino hanya memandang sekilas Ino yang sedang memoles wajah cantiknya di depan kaca rias yang terletak beberapa meter di depan kasur itu.

Ino melirik Hinata dari pantulan cermin,

"Ayolah, setidaknya kau butuh refresing kan?" Desis Ino menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku~" Lirih Hinata.

"Setidaknya temani aku berbelanja. Kau tidak lupa kan, Neji memintamu sebagai penggantinya dalam acara pesta sambutan kedatangan pengusaha muda Uchiha Sasuke ke Konoha?" Potong Ino sambil beralih menatap Hinata penuh selidik.

Hinata melebarkan matanya menyadari apa yang sudah ia lewatkan. Hinata baru ingat beberapa hari lalu Kakak sepupunya, meminta Hinata untuk datang sebagai penggantinya dalam sebuah pesta karena ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Sementara Ino, juga mendapat undangan yang sama sebagai perwakilan dari Yamanaka Style.

"_Karena terlalu memikirkan Naruto, aku sampai lupa janjiku pada kakak. Bahkan aku belum sempat membaca undangan itu" Batin Hinata penuh sesal._

"_Aku benar – benar ceroboh, tidak professional, sampai kapan aku mau begini?" Pikir Hinata kesal._

"Hei hei, kau mendengarkanku kan Hinata?" Tanya Ino menggoyang – goyangkan kedua tangannya di depan Hinata, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aah, Iya… " Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu ayoo, kita tidak punya waktu lagi Hinata! Acara akan di mulai jam 7 nanti malam." Desis Ino, tidak sabar.

"Ino bagaimana ini, apa mataku terlihat bengkak?" Tanya Hinata polos, sukses membuat Ino terkikik geli.

"Haha, kau harus bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertiku. Hari ini, aku akan menjadikanmu Cinderella!" Goda Ino sambil menarik paksa Hinata.

Setelah bersiap – siap dan merancang apa saja yang akan mereka butuhkan. Ino pun mengajak Hinata untuk sekedar melihat – lihat dan berbelaja di salah satu mol ternama di Konoha.

Ketika sedang asyik berbelanja dan melihat – lihat sepatu, tidak sengaja indra penglihatan Hinata menangkap sosok Naruto yang berlari menggandeng gadis bersurai merah muda menghindar dari kejaran para fans dan reporter.

**Naruto POV**

"Naruto, apa gaun ini cocok untukku di acara nanti?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Haha… tentu saja Sakura, kau terlihat cantik!" Seruku bersemangat.

'_Hai, lihat bukankah itu Naruto? iya, itu actor terkenal itu' beberapa orang berbisik mengusik ketenangan Naruto._

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berubah kaku.

"Tidak apa, hehe…" Kataku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari beberapa pengunjung yang terlihat sedang membicarakan kami.

Beberapa pengunjung yang melihat mereka pun semakin sering berbisik dan Sakura tidak menyukainya.

"Hai, kalian! tidak bisakah kalian tidak menggunjing orang sembarangan!" Solot Sakura kesal mendengar bisik – bisik tidak sedap tentangnya dan Naruto.

'Kenapa dia, mengganggu saja. dia pikir dia siapa ? sok cantik,' Kata beberapa fans yang tidak suka melihat tindakan dan kedekatan Sakura dengan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Sakura, sebaiknya kita pergi" Bujuk Naruto tidak enak hati.

"Tidak bisa begitu Naruto!" Tolak Sakura kesal.

"Kalian hanya iri kan, jangan bermimpi!" Desis Sakura sinis dan marah pada beberapa pengunjung, tidak sengaja beberapa reporter melihat tindakan Sakura itu dan hendak merekamnya. Naruto yang mengetahui itu langsung menarik Sakura pergi.

"Kenapa kita lari Naruto?" Desis Sakura tidak mengerti, dan beberapa reporter pun mengejar mereka.

"Cih, kenapa mereka bisa disini? ini tidak bagus Sakura" Desis Naruto berusaha menyelamatkan image Sakura yang tadi terlihat kasar pada beberapa pengunjung.

Normal POV

"Apa yang harus aku lakuhkan? aku tidak ingin Naruto terkena masalah lagi." Desis Hinata bimbang.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino heran melihat ekspresi khawatir Hinata.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, dia sudah berlari ke arah Naruto dan Sakura berada. Ino yang baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan Sakura pun mengerti kenapa Hinata pergi secara tiba – tiba. Tanpa perduli pada belanjaan mereka, Ino segera menyusul Hinata.

Naruto berlari kearah Hinata, begitu juga sebaliknya Hinata. Sekilas Naruto melirik Hinata dengan ekor matanya ketika berselisipan. Terasa getaran aneh di dada Naruto.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungi Naruto" Tekat Hinata._

"Berhenti!" Teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga menghadang reporter dan fans – fans yang terbilang lumayan banyak.

"Aku bilang berhenti!" Teriak Hinata tidak mau menyerah, Ino pun segera membantu Hinata menghadang mereka.

Dari jauh Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata,

"Hinata, bertahanlah…!" Kata Ino sambil berusaha menghadang gerombolan yang terus mendesak mereka berdua.

Tubuh mungil Hinata terdorong kuat hingga hampir terjatuh, tangannya membentur tembok dengan keras hingga lecet. Beruntung ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan kuat, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh.

Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata terluka. Seperti ada batu besar yang menghujam tubuhnya, melihat Hinata seperti itu.

"Hinata…" Sebuah nama pun lolos dari bibir Naruto tanpa dia sadari, tanpa aba – aba tubuh Naruto berhenti dan seperti berjalan sendiri ingin berlari ke arah gadis itu. Tetapi Sakura segera menariknya dengan kuat.

"Kearah sini Naruto!" Perintah Sakura mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto yang sempat hilang.

Naruto pun mengikuti Sakura, mereka bersembunyi di dalam kamar pas.

"_Siapa dia? Siapa dia…? Siapa dia? Arrgghh…" Pikir Naruto frustasi_.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan ingin meledak, tatapan gadis mungil bersurai indigo terus mengusik pikirannya. Hati Naruto yang terasa sakit melihat gadis itu terjatuh, memaksanya untuk berusaha keras mengingat gadis itu.

Sakura yang terengah – engah, kelelahan mengatur nafas terkejut karena tiba – tiba Naruto memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Kau terluka? kau baik – baik saja kan?" Desis Naruto seperti ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menjagamu." Kata Naruto panic, tatapannya kosong.

"Naruto, kau kenapa? aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura bingung dan khawatir berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa kan? jangan takut." isak Naruto semakin ketakutan.

"Naruto… Naruto, sadarlah!" Desis Sakura mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Naruto, melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang terlihat seperti orang yang penuh tekanan.

"Argghhh…" Erang Naruto memegangi kepalanya sambil terjongkok lemas di depan sakura, Sakura memeluk erat Naruto mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sa-kit… Sa-" Rintih Naruto sedikit meronta.

Tiba – tiba Naruto pingsan dalam dekapan Sakura.

"Naruto… ?!" Desis Sakura panic, dia pun menghubungi Kakashi untuk meminta bantuan.

…

Hinata tertegun ketika melihat siapa orang yang kini telah memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif untuk menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Lihat! bukankan itu Uciha Sasuke… " Teriak seseorang dari kerumunan.

"Lihat, gadis itu bersamanya…!" Perhatian fans dan reporter tadi pun beralih pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

Ino yang mendengarnya pun beralih menatap kearah Hinata dengan terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Bukan, bukankah dia Hyuga… Hyuga Hinata" Celetuk beberapa orang mulai memotret.

'H-Hi.. Hinata…" Desis Ino tidak yakin.

Hinata terlihat takut dan tidak suka, Sasuke pun menghadang beberapa orang yang mengambil gambar. Menyembunyikan Hinata di belakang tubuh tegapnya dan melindungi Hinata dengan tubuhnya dari kamera.

"Hey… hentikan! Dilarang memotret!" Tegas Sasuke dan di acuhkan.

"Keamanan!" Teriak Sasuke kesal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**warning : abal, gaje, typo berserakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. thanks...**

**...**

Hinata, Ino dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruangan khusus.

Beberapa saat seorang pegawai Mol masuk membawakan obat dan Hinata menerimanya, kemudian pegawai itu pergi memberikan privasi untuk ketiga orang terkenal di kotanya itu.

"Terimakasih sudah menolong kami." Lirih Hinata memecah keheningan, sambil mengobati lukanya yang tidak begitu parah.

"Kau selalu membuat masalah Hyuga!" Desis Sasuke acuh.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya tertunduk merasa bersalah. Sementara Ino yang duduk di sampingnya, masih setia membantu Hinata membersihkan luka di tangannya dalam diam. Sasuke yang melihat respon Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Emm… Jadi, apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Ino hati – hati.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab, Ino pun menatap Hinata meminta penjelasan.

Hinata yang merasa di tatap Ino hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak yakin." Cicit Hinata ragu dengan jawabannya. Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar suara lirih Hinata.

"_Bahkan kau tidak mengingatku. Benar, sejak awal hanya kau yang tidak pernah melihatku, hanya kau yang tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku, dan hanya kaulah … yang menolakku" Pikir Sasuke mengingat masa SMAnya._

"…" Sasuke berlalu pergi tanpa memandang ke arah Hinata ataupun Ino, bahkan dia tidak meninggalkan sepatah katapun.

…

Di rumah sakit Naruto siuman,

"Kalian di sini? aku kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto bingung, memandang sekitarnya dan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi Naruto?" Tanya Sakura yang duduk di sebelah kanan tempat Naruto berbaring, sementara Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Baka! kau pingsan dan aku sangat khawatir tahu!" Desis Sakura memeluk Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus lembut Sakura yang sesenggukan karena khawatir.

"Tidak apa, yang penting aku baik – baik saja kan?" Sahut Naruto menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Sementara Kakashi yang berdiri dengan setia di kiri Naruto hanya memandang malas, seperti sedang menonton film romance remaja yang menurutnya penuh drama.

Di sela – sela kegiatan yang menurut Kakashi 'mengharukan' itu, Dokter masuk membawa perkembangan hasil pemeriksaan Naruto. Hal itu, membuat Kakashi dapat bernafas lega karena merasa sudah tidak terabaikan seperti penonton atau bahkan seperti tidak ada di ruangan itu. Sakura dan Naruto pun mengakhiri kegiatan mereka sejenak, memfokuskan diri mereka pada Dokter.

"Tidak perlu cemas, Naruto tidak sadarkan diri karena dia terlalu memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat suatu hal. Aku memang menyarankan untuk mengingatkan Naruto pada kenangan – kenangannya, tetapi jangan terlalu memaksa." Terang dokter Tsunade yang sudah berdiri di kanan Naruto berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir." Sesal Naruto.

"Naruto, jika kau ingin ingatanmu cepat kembali. Ingatlah hal – hal itu secara perlahan, jika kau terlalu memaksa. Memorimu akan saling bertumbukan dan membuatmu bingung, itu sangat berbahaya. Kau bisa kehilangan memorimu selamanya" Sambung Tsunade khawatir.

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan melakuhkannya lagi." Sesal Naruto. Terlihat kesedihan terukir di wajah tampan Naruto, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya luluh dan tidak tega.

Setelah mengecek keadaan Naruto dan dirasa sudah cukup baik serta tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi, Tsunade pun meninggalkan ruangan Naruto .

"Maafkan aku Naruto, semua salahku. Andai kita tidak pergi mencari gaun, semua pasti tidak akan seperti ini." Desis Sakura penuh penyesalan sambil meraih pelan tangan Naruto, mencoba berbagi rasa dengan pemuda yang di sukainya itu.

"Sudahlah Sakura, hehe… tidak usah di pikirkan." Sahut Naruto berusaha seceria mungkin.

"Ngomong – ngomong, gaun untuk apa?" Lanjut Naruto bingung dan penasaran.

"Baka! kau benar – benar tidak ingat? kita mendapat undangan dari perusahaan Uchiha untuk datang ke pesta mereka. Karena senang aku memintamu menemaniku memilih gaun untuk ku pakai" Terang Sakura, terselip rasa bersalah di hatinya melihat kondisi Naruto sekarang.

"Sudahlah Sakura, ingat apa yang dokter tadi katakan. Jangan memaksanya mengingat sesuatu secara berlebihan" Desis Kakashi membuka suaranya.

"Maaf… " Desis Sakura merutuki perbuatannya.

"Tidak apa Kakashi, lagi pula sepertinya aku butuh refresing… jadi kita akan pergi ke pesta kan?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Tapi Naruto-!" Tolak Kakashi tidak setuju.

"Ayolahh… sekali ini saja, pasti akan menyenangkan. Iya kan Sakura ?" Potong Naruto sedikit merajuk.

"Hemm, kau ini … terserah kau saja!" Desis Kakashi menyerah melihat aksi merajuk yang terkesan berlebihan dari actornya itu.

"Tapi ingat! Jangan membuat masalah lagi baka!" Sahut Kakashi kesal, di sambut senyuman penuh kemenangan dari Naruto.

Sakura pun terlihat senang mendengar Kakashi mengijinkan Naruto pergi bersamanya.

...

Malam yang di tunggu – tunggu datang. Banyak yang memuji atas keberhasilan Sasuke, termasuk Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kau aneh dobe!" Sahut Sasuke datar, dia berdiri di pojok ruangan yang terlihat ramai di temani Sakura dan Naruto.

"Haaa? kau yang aneh, seenaknya memanggilku seperti itu." Desis Naruto dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn" Sahut Sasuke malas.

"Hahaha… jadi? apa kita teman dekat?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berbisik, menjajari Sasuke.

"…"

"Aku tidak mengenalimu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dekat denganmu. Jadi ku beritahu kau sedikit rahasia …" Sahut Naruto menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"…"

"Aku sedikit amnesia." Bisik Naruto sambil beberapa kali mengawasi orang – orang di sekitar mereka.

Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau benar – benar mengenalku?" Bisik Naruto, penasaran melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. Entah kenapa sejak pertama melihat Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto merasa sudah mengenalinya atau entah kenapa dia merasa Sasuke orang yang dapat di percaya walau terlihat menyebalkan.

Sejenak terukir senyuman tipis di bibir Sasuke yang kemudian menegak minumannya, entah apa yang di pikiran pemuda itu. Naruto tidak tahu apakah Sasuke percaya atau tidak dengan apa yang baru dia katakan. Pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu memang sulit dimengerti, selain hemat bicara dia juga sedikit berekspresi.

"Dari Konoha Hight School, kita selalu bersaing dalam segala hal!" Terang Sasuke memandang jauh, membuka kembali lembar – lembar memori yang sempat ingin dia lupakan.

"Jadi, apa kau musuhku?" Tanya Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Hn"

…

Hinata yang dari tadi bersama Ino, pergi untuk mengambil minuman. Sampai terlihat Naruto dan Sakura yang terlihat mesra sedang berbincang dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di depan Sakura dan Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Hinata juga menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, tetapi bukan Sasuke yang kini dia lihat melainkan dua orang yang ada di hadapan Sasuke dan memunggungi Hinata.

"_Hemm, ternyata masih seperti dulu. Aku selalu ada di hadapanmu tetapi Narutolah yang kau lihat" Pikir Sasuke sambil kembali menenggak minumannya._

"Hai Hinata, ada apa?" Tanya Ino yang tiba – tiba menghampiri Hinata. Ino pun melihat ke mana arah pandangan Hinata tertuju.

"Maaf, aku harus ke toilet." Kata Hinata berlalu pergi.

"Hinata…" Desis Sasuke lirih menatap kepergian Hinata.

Walau lirih, entah kenapa Naruto merasa bisa mendengar nama itu dengan jelas 'Hinata'.

Saat Sasuke mentap kepergian Hinata, di saat bersamaan Ino diam – diam menatap kearah Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang selalu terlihat terluka bila melihat Hinata dari jauh.

"_Benar, tidak akan ada harapan." Pikir Ino sambil melihat kearah Hinata pergi._

"Dia gadis yang baik, dia pantas mendapat laki – laki yang baik." Desis Ino tersenyum tipis.

Sakura hanyut dalam pesta saat bertemu dengan orang – orang yang dia kenal seperti Uchiha Sai, Karin, Shion dan teman – teman modeling yang lain. Naruto pun mencoba memisahkan diri dari Sakura, dia menuju tempat yang lebih jauh dari keramaian di gedung itu.

Naruto sampai ke tempat yang lebih sepi, dari kaca – kaca gedung yang besar. Naruto dapat melihat cahaya kelap – kelip lampu dari rumah – rumah di konoha. Bintang – bintang menaburi langit sabagai hiasan keadaan malam di kota itu. Walau di sana sepi dan tidak ada orang selain Naruto, tetapi dentuman musik dari tempat pesta masih terdengar menggema di sana.

"Hinata?" Desis Naruto mengeluarkan bungkusan dari saku jasnya.

Naruto membuka bungkusan itu, terlihat dua cincin berbentuk bintang yang melingkar dan di dalamnya terdapat ukiran inisial 'NH'

"_Naruto Hinata ?!" Pikir Naruto ragu._

"-atau Naruto Haruno?" Desis Naruto menerawang jauh.

…

"Jadi, secepat itu kau melupakanku keh?"

"…"

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja, kau tahu kan kalau sejak awal meniti karier aku sudah menyukainya? setidaknya dia ada dalam profesi hiburan sepertiku, dan dia begitu menyayangiku, menghargaiku, mengerti aku. Dan dia selalu perduli padaku, tidak seperti kau yang lebih memilih gallery dan lukisan." Ungkap Sakura penuh percaya diri.

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak mencitainya, kau hanya mengaguminya." Sahut Sai tenang sambil tersenyum penuh keyakinan mendengar penuturan Sakura, Sakura sendiri tertegun tidak percaya mendengar kata – kata Sai.

"Jangan bercanda Sai! Tentu aku mencintainya!" Solot Sakura kesal.

"Tapi dari jawabanmu, kau hanya menyebutkan semua alasan yang membuat kau menyukainya. Dan Cinta tidak memiliki alasan." Sahut Sai datar.

"Apa kau masih berharap aku tidak keluar dari modelling?" Tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Dengan membuatku cemburu, kau berharap aku masuk lagi ke dunia modeling seperti yang kau inginkan. Karena dengan cara itu, kau mau melihatku kembali?" Selidik Sai.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sai!" Potong Sakura.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti." Lirih Sai, Sakura hanya menatap Sai dengan kesal. Berusaha mengendalikan emosi dan amarahnya.

"_Apa kau tahu aku masih mencintaimu? Aku hanya wanita biasa yang berusaha mempertahankan kariernya. Seandainya kau masih berada di sisiku. Menjadi model bersamaku, kita akan menjadi best couple. Dengan cara itu, aku dapat bersinar dan bersamamu seperti dulu" Pikir Sakura._

"Aku mencintainya dan akan ku buktikan!" Solot Sakura berlari pergi menahan semua perasaan yang berkecambuk dalam hatinya. Sai hanya menatapnya hampa.

"_Andai kau tahu alasanku-"_

"_-Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada semua, kalau kau tidak memanfaatkanku. Aku ingin semua orang tahu, kau masuk dalam modeling karena kemampuanmu. Dan aku hanya ingin kau percaya, tanpa aku di sisimu saat berjalan di catwalk kau pun mampu karena bakatmu. Aku akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu dan menjagamu dengan caraku, usahaku dan kemampuanku sendiri. Karena aku mencintaimu, dan gallery adalah jiwaku" Batin Sai._

Sai teringat beberapa tahun lalu saat setelah dia tampil bersama Sakura menggantikan pasangan Sakura yang tidak hadir, mereka mendapat banyak pujian. Tetapi tidak sengaja, Sai mendengar beberapa rekannya menggunjing Sakura yang termasuk pendatang baru. Mereka berkata Sai yang membuat Sakura dapat dengan mudah masuk di dunia modeling dan karena berpacaran dengan Sai, Sakura menjadi cepat terkenal dan bersinar. Bahkan banyak yang menginginkan Sai dan Sakura menjadi couple dalam peran ketika menjadi model mereka. Semua karena Sai, dan Sai ingin membuktikan bahwa itu tidak benar.

...

**Maaf bila alur kecepetan, semoga tidak terlalu membingungkan. tunggu kelanjutannya ya... thanks**


End file.
